


Cupid Incarnate

by That_Geek



Series: There's a few holidays in that Series [6]
Category: Star Trek: Voyager
Genre: F/M, Mistletoe, Tom playing matchmaker
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-21
Updated: 2019-12-21
Packaged: 2021-02-18 07:33:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,068
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21890539
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/That_Geek/pseuds/That_Geek
Summary: After returning home, Tom manages to throw a party to end all parties for the Voyager crew but does he have an ulterior motive
Relationships: Chakotay/Kathryn Janeway, Tom Paris/B'Elanna Torres
Series: There's a few holidays in that Series [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1568248
Comments: 2
Kudos: 20





	Cupid Incarnate

**Author's Note:**

> I think I changed the name here, but I guess you just know what festive cliche is going to be present in this piece. 
> 
> Enjoy!

The Voyager crew had not been home very long before the holiday season hit earth in full swing. A lot of crewmembers had dispersed after the homecoming but those who were close by had decided to have a celebration together; with Tom throwing himself into preparations. He had found a cozy venue out in the countryside and had told everyone to dress for the snow. For so long the crew had only had holographic snow but now with the opportunity of actual real snow, Tom was not letting it go. 

Kathryn had made sure to keep tabs on all her ex-crew and had spent the last few months since returning to earth on a semi vacation; answering only the calls of Voyager officers and writing any requested references they desired. Lake George had been a favourite spot for her family for most of her life and to be there was delightful. She was even more delighted to discover Tom's plans for the holiday period. 

=/\=

She pulled her hat down further as she trekked through the deep snow, something she had not been expecting, there were faint lights in the distant but the snowfall made it unclear. Her hands clenched in a pitiful attempt to gain heat again, the woman having forgotten her gloves in the hurried exit from her house. 

"Wait up!" A voice shouted in the distance, the woman narrowed her eyes and looked around her but could see nothing but white. She took another few steps until someone grabbed her arm. In the weather she still couldn't see who was there but as they were dragging her towards the light of the party venue she concluded they were not harmful. 

The two arrived at the door and the man raised a fist and gave it a good thump several times over. It opened reavling a smiling woman who welcomed them in. As the pair derobed their winter coats Kathryn realised her companion in the snow had been Harry Kim. 

"You better hurry to fire, Cap… Admiral. The cold went right through you," he corrected himself glancing at the ground before looking up and pointing to a large fire contained in a glass case in the middle of the room. 

"I'm fine thanks to you, I don't know how much longer I would have been out there if you hadn't helped me, Harry" She smiled and they made their way to the fire B'Elanna in tow. 

Kathryn knealt at the fire and held out her hands, her pale skin turned red from the cold. The heat caught them and soon she was warm enough to hold a conversation. She chatted with Harry and B'Elanna while Tom was whizzing around the room making sure all the other guests were warm and comfortable. 

"Where's Miral?" Kathryn asked with a grin on her face just as Tom joined them. 

"She's with Chakotay, she adores the big guy hasn't stopped asking for him" B'Elanna smiled back, pointing over to Chakotay, who was standing with Ayala and his son and Tuvok and his wife, Miral was happily clinging to him. His conversation looked as though it were ending and he soon turned and made his way over to them. If anyone was watching, and extremely observant, they might say they noticed his walk get quicker when he spotted Kathryn. 

"Mama!" Miral shouted and reached out to the woman in question. It was then, as if by magic or coincidence, that everyone around Kathryn turned away, giving Chakotay clear path to hug her. 

"Oh, it's good to see you Kathryn" He whispered in her ear. Kathryn herself smiling against his shoulder. They broke apart and started talking vividly about everything they had missed out on the last few months while Chakotay had been out on Dorvan and other archeology digs. 

=/\=

The party slowed down after many many hours and sleepy people headed out into a much clearer air, fresh and crisp snow beneath winter boots. Kathryn and Chakotay had moved to a pair of armchairs and were quietly and casually in conversation with each other, their bodies slouching and curled in their respective chair. 

Tom and B'Elanna were tidying the room while Harry sat with Miral on his knee. Her energy had gone down but she had just enough energy to spot Uncle Chakotay and Aunt Kate in the corner, she pointed and waved and they soon waved back standing simultaneously to go over. The little girl giggled and pointed above them her little hands clapping making her laugh more. The adults looked up, lo and behold there was a sprig of mistletoe. 

"Oh um, that's convenient" he chuckled, rubbing his neck and biting his lip. 

"No, just lucky" Kathryn smiled and leaned up placing her lips against his. For a moment he was surprised but his arms wrapped around her and kissed her back. 

"Told you it would work" Tom whispered in his wife's ear, she mumbled something and then turned away from the ex-command couple. 

"I must have forgotten you were cupid incarnate" the two smiled at each other and went to Harry and Miral who were grinning like idiots.

_ Much earlier that day _

_Tom was stood on a chair in a relatively hidden corner where to large armchairs sat._ _He stuck the festive plant into the ceiling and scoffed at his wife who was seriously concerned. She held Miral on her hip and shook her head._

_ "What is your silly Papa doing?" She asked the little merely cooing in response. Tom came bounding over returning the chair to its place.  _

_ "Well, my girls, silly papa is making sure that Aunt Katie and Uncle Chakotay get their chance" He tickled at his daughter's cheek his voice slightly softer than normal.  _

_ "You don't even know if they'll go over there. It won't work; you can predict or manipulate them" B'Elanna raised an eyebrow, only slightly concerned fo her husband's sanity.  _

_ "Ah but I can, babe. We both know they have always been into each other but couldn't do much because of the command structure, we also know that at most functions the Captain and the Commander did love a corner; they were both there but not completely and finally, I am basically cupid incarnate" B'Elanna scoffed at his explanation, it might be true about the command couple's love of a corner but Tom was hardly the person to orchestrate their first kiss.  _

**Author's Note:**

> Next Time: A Close Call


End file.
